


Tumbling Toward

by ypsese



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), F/M, First Meetings, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Dragons, M/M, Night Fury, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Teen Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: "Hiccup, that dragon hasn't moved from that spot in weeks; she hasn't eaten or had anything to drink," His mothers says worryingly as she watches Toothless pointlessly nudge her in an attempted to get her moving. She panted through her nose softly and hid her face behind her full grown tail.Toothless ears flatten on his head and his body lowered to the ground in a sulky expression. He groaned under his breath and wagged his tail slowly."Hiccup...she looks so discouraged.""I know, I always thought that when we met another Night Fury it would be perfectly set up and everyone would be happy, but this is the opposite of anything I've ever dreamed of."





	Tumbling Toward

✽

The night air wasn't cold and crisp like it usually was when you rode around Berk.

Once every year you would pleasure yourself in a relaxing ride around the beautiful town of Berk. You would get lost staring at the sparkling stars and lose your way in the airy and fluffy clouds, sometimes on the rare occasion you would land and say hello to the dragons.

The first time you came back you were surprised to see all the dragons were playing nice with the Vikings of Berk. From the years after, you made it your duty to watch over the town all night long encase anything happened.

But on this particular night, you were soaring through the sky on your raven scaled Night Fury named Iris. The night was still young and you could faintly hear the chatter of Berk and the squawks of the dragons making Iris slightly restless.

The soft and calming air brushed behind your ears and tickled your nape as your moonshine hair blew in its ticklish breeze. Your dragon rumbled under her breath and shook her torso slightly making you laugh and ease your palms on her soft and scaled hyde.

"Easy girl. Itching to fly huh?" You laugh as the dragon nodded its head and stretched its wings. The clouds whisked past you and you threw your hands into the air and let the condensation tickle and relax your fingertips.

The sensation was satiable and weirdly addicting; air running cooly through your fingertips; as if you are in control of the water itself.

Which funnily enough brings you to the nest topic of why there was ice surrounding Berk. From your dragon knowledge, you suspected it to be from the ice breathing Bewilderbeasts that still existed on this land. 

Parading the clouds Iris dove down slightly and inhaled deeply through her nose as they dived for the rocks and water.

"Okay girl," You said as a wide and manic grin spread across your face.

"Let's fly.” On your own command the Night Fury's tail spread out wide and she kicked her back legs and ignited into a full-on speed race. Dodging and weaving rocks and narrowly missing trees and fauna. 

You cheered as you kicked it up a notch and grazed your boot heel into Iris's intercostal muscles making her speed up so fast that she looked like pieces of blighting wind in the distance.

The scary and sacred sound of a Night Fury going so fast that the only cover they had from an emanate attack was the night itself. They don’t call the fiercest dragon in history the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself for nothing.

Black scales to manipulate into the night to never be seen, plasmic fire to directly terminate any foe and speed like nothing you have ever seen. The distinctive sound of the wind clipping behind your tail and slicing the air in half with every flutter echoed through the air.

You felt free; like you were walking on the air and you had clouds of hair. The feeling was incomprehensible, and being on Iris developed the feeling even more so.

That feeling usually lasted a while, but tonight wasn't a particularly good night.

Despite the galactic skies shining and the soft whispers of the breeze nipping your ears, there was something lurking in the underbelly of Berk island, unfortunately, you were too late to react and there was a certain abrupt end to your northern flying.

"NIGHT FURY!" A thick and aged voice screamed and bellowed at the top of his lungs; but his tone was fearful, it was greedy and cold. Nets pounced into the air and cut through space between you and the man-made contraption.

Your soft eyes blazed with shock and surprise as your hands gripped the saddle tightly and you swerved the dragon's body away. Your heart was suddenly beating like the wind and hammering against your ribcage and your breathing had gotten so shallow that water started to prick your eyes.

Nets lunged through the air and attempted to set their sights on the rare and vicious sight of a Night Fury. You and your partner Iris were too good for those fools and you subconsciously rubbed her hyde to soothe her panting breaths as her body spiralled out of harm's way.

"Okay, Iris lets give them a taste of their own medicine! Sideways barrel roll and three plasmic blasts." You command and your dragon cooed in response making you roll your eyes.

Flattening yourself out on your dragons back you feel the adrenaline surge and pour through your veins like flour in a sieve. The way she moved underneath your weighted body, her muscles contracting, relaxing and expanding. 

Her feet manipulating the atmosphere around her as her wings cut through the air and plunged her muscles into strenuous outbursts to ensure she stayed gliding through the air.

The wind that made her body tremble with every intake. The pressure of the air pushed down on you making the breath squeeze out of your throat due to your intercostal muscles working hard and consuming your entire being in a burning sensation that made your pale eyes flicker with desire.

Your dragon, on the other hand, lunged sideways through the tiny gap between the throwing nets. The reloading stock and had done a barrel roll sideways and shot three rounds of vicious blue plasma towards the catapults. Your brain rattled in its cage and your eyes went cross-eyed and loopy making the hairs prickle your skin like thorns.

Cries of surprise and alarm raised and you smiled to yourself in victory. You scratch Iris from behind the ears and she purred loudly before diving closer to the enemy and shooting another blast to the last remaining catapult.

Confidence surged through your being and you grinned a toothy smile as you sped through the dark night on your roaring and ferocious dragon. 

Her muscles rippled under raven scales and you adjust your pelvis in the saddle as she dives vertically for the water. Shouting in jubilance as tears prick your eyelids you feel the mist of the ocean splatter pleasantly on your smooth skin as you raise your dragon up and dart for the cave that they are shooting you from.

Her wings glided left and cut through the water like melted butter. Iris was a graceful creature and it baffled you that someone could kill a creature of such intense beauty.

Darting inside the cave there were torches spread across the bay and inside and she could make out the figures of three men with large and thick beards along with a lot of small other men in the flickering shadows of the fire.

Swooping down, Iris shot again and a sea of man went flying in tangled limbs and screams making her snort through her nose. You roll your eyes and steer her towards the exit of the cave before you feel a resistance on Iris' tail.

Iris squarks in worry and starts panicking, she flutters and flaps her tail frantically but can’t get away,a noose has been wrapped tightly around her tail and as hooked around the flaps of her wings. Hissing in frustration you whip your head around to see the problem and your round eyes widened in anger.

"Hover for me girl!" You cooed over her screams of desperation. The men were cheering and yelling in glee at the fact that they had caught the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Iris didn't understand your command but she trusted you.

Slipping down her scaled back with a small dagger; you balance with the skill that would make any gymnast jealous. Crouching down you felt the largest man tug on the noose and pull Iris into the bay; you hear her groan of pain and worry and you stoop low and begin to saw the rope off her tail.

Hearing the friction between your blade and the rope, the strands slowly loosened their hold and the threads snaps. But not close enough to keep you out of harm's way. The blade of a sword burrows itself into your collarbone and you cry out as a tearing feeling of pain sweeps your body off your tail.

Iris snarls in worry as your body tumble for the soft sand and she ignores the sounds of the humans screaming and laughing making her scowl.

Your body tumbles and your eyes are wide and blank with fear as your feet jumble together and your arms flail.

The sword had opened up a vertical wound on your chest and shoulders like wedging tree roots through solid and stable concrete.

Blood started to dribble from your mouth as Iris zoomed down the beach cliff and caught you on her back.

The blanketed feeling consumes you as you feel her warm skin make your blood bubble like fire. Bringing a pale arm clad in the fabric of armour,  you yank the blade from your sternum and yell in agony as it falls from your grasp; slipping through your pale bloody fingers like soft sand.

Iris is crying for help as she dashes out of the cave; her wings beating like a hummingbird. Her eyes are small; her pupils as big as the pale moon but black like obsidian. 

She is panting as a feeling she has never experience before settles into her fast beating dragon heart. You were her only companion and now she could feel your warm blood dripping down her back. Whining into the night she glides left and feels her emotions take over her body.

Her sadness is a hollowness. She couldn't tell you what's worse, the many conflicting emotions pulsing through her veins or a thousand oceans of tears churning in her tear ducts and screaming to be let out. It holds a thousand pieces of glass that are wedged in between her soul and body.

Every gibe stung as she bellowed out sobs as the evil men screamed in rage only fueling the fire that burned inside of her. Every violating phrase was like gasoline to it, her wings began to clench and her jaw rooted. When the final mentos had been added to the coke inside of her, she exploded with anger, with no control her wings locked up and her eyes widened.

She went tumbling towards houses with people outside. She screamed a warning as her torso twisted and her wings wrapped protectively around you and cupped you against her fast beating heart as her large body mass hit the ground and ricochetted pain through her entire build and made her tremble.

People screamed and dragons snorted and snarled as they crash landed in the square of the town. Dust rose from the ground and people coughed and gagged as they scrambled away from the scene and Toothless' ears perked up and he barged past Hiccup who was staring wide-eyed at the dragon who had crashed.

He only got a glimpse before the dust surrounded but it looked like the dragon had a saddle. Normally any dragon can smell their own species, but since there are so many different species of dragon on Berk; their senses can be clouded by quantity. 

The fact that you have to be focussing really hard to smell a scent far away accounted for why Toothless was clueless; but here right now, Toothless could smell his own kind.

The dust started to clear like steam billowing from a kettle, Hiccup covered his mouth with his forearm as he coughed and squinted his eyes to see where he was looking.

Once he could see, he saw a figure that looked like a black dragon, he felt his heart start to hammer against his chest as Toothless started to bound over to he or her. Blinking a couple times he saw the outline of the dragons figure and his eyes widened in shock.

It was a Night Fury.

His feet started to trample over the many heads as he steamed his way over; in the process, he pushed skulls and flailing hands away with his palms. Toothless was standing beside the curled up black dragon and nudging the female species with his nose.

A girl Night Fury...

Hiccup finally made it and he saw the visuals to be true; her tail was sharp and symmetrical, her wings were wrapped around her body and her eyelids were fluttered close as big guttural breaths escaped her nose and her ears spun like tops every time she breathed.

Hiccup reached forward and steadily placed his calloused and warm hand on her snout; wild, feral, wide eyes snapped open like a clown from a jack-in-the-box making him jump. She had amethyst purple eyes and big black pupils just like Toothless but her eyes were full of despair.

He steadied his palm when she started to shift her body so that her wings folded out like a piece of paper. Hiccups eyes stretched to the limit when he sees you flattened out in her wings like a sushi roll, blood pouring and bellowing from your shoulder and chest.

Toothless's eyes widened and he trails his eyes to lock with Iris' who are pleading and begging; he had never seen such a scenario; a dragon plummeting onto the island with an injured rider, their dragon begging him to save them.

Iris shifts you out of her wings and straightens herself up so she is on all fours and looking down at you, she suddenly nudged your limp body and lets out a dreadfully pungent cry of distress as her snout consistently pokes your head. Whines and whimpers escape her trembling mouth as she collapsed on the ground and buries her head in her scaled forearms.

Hiccup scooped you into his arms and felt the blood from your wounds soak his leather armour; you seem weightless and he stares intently at your blank and pale face; noticing how there are no blemishes or injuries on your face. 

Delicately he lifts his knees and gazes at the female dragon who is steadily getting to her feet and nudging his legs to push him further. He blinks out of his faze and quickly rushed you to hospital.

"Mother! This person needs urgent medical attention!" Hiccup says with panicked breaths; he can’t shake that look in that Night Fury's eyes and her whimpers and moans as she realised. He shivered as he gently placed you on the softly cushioned bed and allowed your ruby blood to stain its sheets as well.

✽

Lighting was burning your eyelids as you shifted and moaned in heavy sheets that were weighing down your legs and making you numb but warm. 

Groaning and feeling a dull ache resonate from your shoulder you allowed your eyes to snap open; vibrant and charming. You sit up and run a hand through your frazzled locks and look around.

The last thing you remember was warm arms embracing you after crash landing; unfortunately, you lost too much blood to even recognise where you were, but you suspected it was Berk. 

Lifting the damp sheets off your body and immediately smelling something putrid you crinkle your nose and cough loudly. Looking down at your body you see someone has stitched up your wound that was running across your chest and the putrid smell was the blood that drenched the sheets.

Hopping out of bed and speed-walking out of the smells reach, you found yourself in a dressing room in which clothes carefully sat in a pile and looked inviting and clean. Slipping them on and finding them to be a perfect fit another question suddenly plagued your mind.

Iris

"Hiccup, that dragon hasn't moved from that spot in weeks; she hasn't eaten or had anything to drink," His mothers says worryingly as she watches Toothless pointlessly nudge her in an attempted to get her moving. She panted through her nose softly and hid her face behind her full grown tail.

Toothless ears flatten on his head and his body lowered to the ground in a sulky expression. He groaned under his breath and wagged his tail slowly.

"Hiccup...she looks so discouraged."

"I know, I always thought that when we met another Night Fury it would be perfectly set up and everyone would be happy, but this is the opposite of anything I've ever dreamed of."

"Boogieman must be plaguing your dreams then." An unfamiliar voice spoke making Iris' head snapped up and her violet eyes widened. In an instant, she smothered you in licks and kisses making you laugh and rub her smooth skin.

"I see you are awake..." Valka said with a soft smile making you nod become abruptly ending her sentence when she realised she didn't know your name.

"Names (Y/N). Was Iris much of a pain? She can be a drama queen sometimes." Your comment made Iris snort and she whacked you up the side of the head with her tail. You cough and slap her back before rolling your eyes.

"So her name is Iris huh.” Hiccup said as he brushed his hands over Iris' nape making her purr affectionately.

"She loves affection if you can’t tell,” You say as you bring both your hands to her chin and mercilessly scratch her making her pant and purr loudly. Hiccup laughs and Valka has an amused look on her face and Toothless pounces on his playmate making her snort through her nose.

"I'd like to apologise for crashing onto Berk and thank you for patching me up,” You say with a smile making Hiccup shrug.

"It was nothing (Y/N); not every day you see a Night Fury and their rider.” He gestured to the dragons who were now tackling and wrestling each other.

"Speaking of Night Furies, mind telling me how you thought our fateful encounter would start?" You say with a toothy grin making Hiccup cock his head to the side and show a confused expression.

"You were saying before that you hadn't imagined meeting a Night Fury like this.” You motioned with your hands. "So how did you imagine it?" A blush covered his face and he looked away making you poke fun and smirk.

"Oh, you heard that huh?"

"Sure did.” You jeer.

"W-Well uh..."

"Tell me.” You urge and poke him in the ribs with your elbow.

"Well, it certainly didn't involve you tumbling into Berk..."

 

✽


End file.
